dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Lloyd Christmas
' Lloyd Christmas' is a former limousine driver from Rhode Island. He is roommates and best friends with Harry Dunne. He is the main protagonist of the 1994 film, Dumb and Dumber along with Harry Dunne. Including the 2003 film Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry met Lloyd and the 2014 film, Dumb and Dumber To. History A complete idiot born. Lloyd was born to an uncaring mother, who joyfully abandoned him outside a church and gleefully drove off to party with her friends. His idiotic and irritating tendencies already forming, he was passed on to several caretakers who found him insufferable and passed him on to someone else time after time. Eventually, he was in the care of a high school janitor, Ray, who genuinely loved him, despite his idiocy. As a teenager in the high school he was living in, he met fellow fool and lifelong friend, Harry Dunne. Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd In 1986, Lloyd Christmas is getting prepared for school. He decides to get the school bus despite the fact that he lives at the school with his adoptive father Ray. On his way to the bus stop, he bumps into fellow idiot, Harry Dunne who was getting chased by a dog. Lloyd chips his tooth and Harry finds a piece of his chipped tooth lodged into his forehead and throws it away. The duo instantly become best friends afterwards. Dumb and Dumber In 1994, Lloyd became a limousine driver in Providence Rhode Island. One day a woman named Mary Swanson boards his limousine with a briefcase. At the airport, she puts the briefcase down and leaves, causing Lloyd to think that she is forgetting it. He takes the briefcase, unaware that it contains ransom money for her kidnapped husband Bobby. He tries to return it to her, but her airplane takes off already; he realizes through information that Mary is heading for Aspen, Colorado. He goes to his apartment after losing his job, where his best friend & roommate Harry Dunne reveals that he has been fired from his pet grooming job. Lloyd describes Mary to Harry and produces a crush on the rich woman. Angry, Lloyd returns to the apartment and throws a childish tantrum. There he learns from Harry that their pet parrot named Petey has died because "His head fell off" from old age. The death of Petey is the last straw for Lloyd and he suggests to Harry that they pack up their things and move to Aspen, Colorado where Mary lives. Harry agrees after a small talk with Lloyd about it. They are unaware that what really killed Petey was a kidnapper of Bobby; Joe Mental, who did it to send a message demanding the briefcase. The next morning, they leave their apartment. To fund for their trip since they are rapidly running out of money, Lloyd sells Petey's dead body, baseball cards, and a sack of marbles to a neighbor of theirs; Billy the Blind Kid to raise some fundings for meals and gas mileage. Their first stop is in Pennsylvania, where they get lunch at a Truck stop. There Harry accidentally tosses a salt shaker which hits a thugish 6' 4" trucker named Sea Bass. In return, Sea Bass spits in Harry's burger, thus soiling it for him. To get revenge, they trick Sea Bass and his friends into purchasing their (Harry and Lloyd's) lunch, among several other items for them (a scam trick Lloyd saw in a movie once). When they leave the cafe, Lloyd forgets to use the restroom at the cafe. Lloyd uses empty beer bottles to urinate in, but because of the crowded space for the bottles filled with urine, Harry wiggles his car around accidentally and speeding, ending with a police officer going after them. After pulling them over, the officer accuses them of drinking while driving and mocks them for breaking the law. The arrogant officer then prepares to take a swig of the urine to make sure it is alcohol; Lloyd and Harry try to dissuade the officer, but he tells them to shut up. Upon taking a swig, the officer groans repeatedly and orders them to leave immediately as he vomits on the side if the road. Later that night, after Lloyd nearly crashes into a 18-wheeler head-on while day dreaming about Mary, they decide to spend the night in a motel. There Lloyd learns that Harry was in love with a woman that Lloyd dated without knowing that Harry was in love with her first; Fraida Feltcher and pretends as if he does not know the woman. The next morning, Joe "Mental" Mentalino catches up with Lloyd and Harry. He pretends his car broke down and asks them for a hitchhiking ride and they agree not knowing who he is. On the trip, Joe Mental realizes that they are not experts, but are actually as dumb as anybody can be. Throughout the trip, Mental is forced to suffer the annoying hobbies the two play; A game of tag that ends with the two arguing over whether or not "they can triple stamp a double stamp"; making a really annoying sound in the world; and singing an annoying version of the popular song; Mockingbird. Later at a restaurant in the middle of the country, Joe Mental decides to kill Lloyd and Harry with rat poison and take the ransom filled briefcase to his boss, Nicholas Andre. However, when Mental learns that Lloyd and Harry do not know what is in the briefcase, or who it belongs to, and that they were innocently caught up in the ransom vanishment, he changes his mind and decides to let them get to their destination and then take the briefcase without killing. Mental then dares Lloyd and Harry into eating spicy acidic atomic peppers at the same time. In revenge for the prank, Lloyd and Harry put some of the peppers on Mental's burger. When Mental takes a bite of his burger, his ulcer problems acts up from the peppers, and Lloyd tries to perform mouth-to-mouth recitation, and Harry accidentally slip him the rat poison instead of his pills. When Mental sees the container, he blames Harry for it and calls him an "SOB" being his last words and making a gurgling sound just before he falls down dead. Lloyd and Harry then ask for a 9-1-1 check. The police arrive with the ambulance and mistakenly brand Lloyd and Harry as criminals and pursue them. About a couple nights later, Lloyd and Harry stop for gas. When Lloyd goes to use the bathroom, he sees a message on the wall promising sex on March 25th at 2:15 AM. Lloyd looks at his watch and sees that it is 2:15 AM sharp on that exact day. When he hears someone coming, he hides nervously in the bathroom corner. The guy that comes in is none other than Sea Bass, and when he sees Lloyd he gasps and smiles in recognition. Lloyd screams in fear and Sea Bass pushes him down in a corner. Sea Bass is about to deliver a sexual assault, but Harry with a fiery leg rushes into the same bathroom to put out his leg; bashing the door door down hitting Sea Bass, knocking the thug out in the process, and when Harry sees Lloyd, Lloyd is sucking his thumb in fear. Harry sees the message and scolds Lloyd for illegal sexual actions until he sees Sea Bass K-Oed behind the door. Lloyd tells Harry what happened and begs him to drop it. Harry then promises not to mention another word about Lloyd being in a bathroom with a 6' 4" trucker with his pants down. After leaving the next gas station they stop at, Lloyd accidentally take the wrong highway to Lincoln, Nebraska just missing the road to Aspen, Colorado. This proves to be luck on their part because the police investigating Mental's accidental death; have found their planned route & destination and have been waiting at the Colorado border to arrest them. When they figure out that they are in Nebraska and going the wrong way, they stop their van nearly out of gas. Harry gets furious and decides to ditch the trip and walk back to Providence. Sometime later, a hot and tired Harry sees Lloyd pull up in a small moped. Lloyd informs Harry that he has traded their van for the scooter with some kid back in town. Harry gladly agrees to continue the trip pleased with Lloyd's quick thinking redeeming himself. That afternoon, they arrive in Aspen but get cold because they do not have much winter clothes. When they fail to find Mary in town, they decide to camp out in the forests for the night as they have used up all their money. The snow and cold weather freezes Harry's hands and fingers numbing them badly until he is about to be frostbitten. However, Lloyd reveals a pair of extra gloves for him to wear. Infuriated with Lloyd for not sharing the gloves before he froze, Harry tries to tackle Lloyd, but Lloyd threatens a defense with a log. Harry then decides to toss the briefcase in a lake, but Lloyd stops him; they fight for a little bit until they see the briefcase was filled with money. Lloyd and Harry use all the money to buy things in Aspen, a very rich Lamborghini, and a room to stay at in a very fancy hotel and fancy clothes. To keep track of the money they spend, they replace the money with IOUs. Then Lloyd finally recognizes Mary Swanson, and locate her living in a wealthy mansion not far from the hotel. At the preservation benefit, Lloyd sends Harry to bring her to him for Lloyd to ask for a date; but Harry ends up asking her on a date between him and her. In revenge for the betrayal, Lloyd, the next night, spikes Harry's tea with laxatives forcing Harry to use the restroom in Mary's house toilet; but eventually learning that the toilet is broken. With Harry being forced to vainly attempt to fix the broken toilet, Lloyd arrives at Mary's house and brings her to the hotel and give her the briefcase. There he proposes marriage, but is told that she is already married, much to his displeasure. A man named, Nicholas Andre, comes to the door revealing himself as a Swanson family friend, but most importantly the criminal mastermind behind Bobby's kidnapping, demanding the ransom money. He keeps Lloyd and Mary hostage when he learns that the money has all been spent; then when Harry arrives hoping to reconcile with Lloyd confess what he did, Nicholas throws Harry with the hostages. While Nicholas tries to book an escape to Europe, Lloyd gets angry with Harry for stealing the friendship of Mary and Harry in retribution reveals that Fraida Felcher told him that Lloyd stole her love from him. With both friends ranting angrily at each other, Nicholas orders them to be quiet and asks which one wants to be shot first. Harry ultimately chooses to take the bullets. Initially, Lloyd gladly asks Nicholas to shoot Harry, but cries upon seeing his best friend shot. However, Harry reveals himself unharmed and fires at Nicholas but misses. Then FBI agents rush into the room and have Nicholas at gunpoint, thanking Harry for his help in capturing Nicholas. Lloyd learns that "Harry is alive...and a horrible shot." Harry had a bullet-proof vest over himself under his shirt the whole time and had helped the FBI when a friend he met during the voyage was revealed to be part of it. The two friends reconcile and Bobby is somehow found by the FBI. Later, Mary's husband Bobby meets his heroes, Furious at this development, and having realized he came 2000 miles for nothing, Lloyd fantasizes of shooting Bobby dead. But Mary snaps him back to reality and he grudgly shakes hands with Bobby and he and Harry watch as Mary walks with Bobby out of their lives. Harry and Lloyd, are cleared from Mental's death but are not called heroes, As they had stuck their noses where they had no business being and put the cops and feds through so much trouble. Mary ends her friendship with the two heroes and reunites with Bobby. With their destination and hopes for their journey crushed; they decide to leave Aspen. Their new problem is because of the IOUs and the fact that the money spent was not theirs, to satisfy the debt they owe Mary for using the money, all of their assets and possessions are confiscated and their only transportation; their moped breaks down. Nonetheless, the two decide to leave Aspen to journey back to Providence. One day, when they are walking through a hot desert they dimwittedly & unknowingly decline an offer to become oil boys for Bikinis for a big raise of money, because they misinterpret the words of the offer by the Bikini girls as they were asking for directions to find some oil boys. They tell the town is in the opposite direction. They then continue the journey to Providence, and playing tags and quitsies. Dumb and Dumber To After returning to Providence, Lloyd began his greatest and most idiotic prank yet: Pretending that Mary's rejection had caused his mind to snap and lapse into a comatose state. Harry had Lloyd placed in a mental hospital where he would stay for many years, with Harry constantly visiting him. Upon his 20th year there, Lloyd finally revealed to Harry he had pranked him the whole 20 years. In doing this, Lloyd effectively blew away 20 years of both his and Harry's life. As Harry and Lloyd return home, he learns that Harry needs a kidney. So the duo head to Harry's parents home to ask for a kidney. Unfortunately, they cannot give Harry a kidney since he was adopted and they are incompatible. Luckily, Harry's dad give Harry and Lloyd some mail that has been piling up for over 20 years. One of the letters is from Harry's old flame, Fraida Feltcher. It says that Fraida is pregnant and that Harry must call her immediately. Although, Lloyd notices that the stamp says 1991 which means that Harry may have fathered a child. At a hot dog stand. The duo are unable to look for Fraida. Lloyd remembers that a person they knew named Peter Stainer (Pee Stain for short) knew where Fraida lived. So they head over to Pee Stain's house only to learn from his parents that he died in a motorcycle accident the same year Fraida wrote the letter to Harry. After Pee Stain's parents coldly shut the door on Harry and Lloyd, Harry remembers from Pee Stain's funeral that Fraida worked at the funeral home in Cranston. The next day, Harry and Lloyd go to the funeral parlor, where Fraida works and they learn she has a baby girl named Fanny Feltcher. Unfortunately, Fraida gave her up for adoption. Lloyd decides to give up looking for her until he sees a picture of Fanny and falls in love with her, completely ignorant (or uncaring) of the fact that he's significantly older than she is and could be her father himself. They also learn that Fanny was adopted by a scientist from Maryland named Bernard Pinchelow who renamed her Penny. The duo leave Providence to go look for Penny. Harry and Lloyd arrive at the Pinchelow residence in Maryland to find Penny, but they learn that Penny is at The KEN Conference in El Paso, Texas. Harry gives her a call, but Lloyd answers the phone and thinks that his father is talking to him. He is then reminded that is Penny's cell phone, which she forgot along with a very important package that could be worth billions. Harry and Lloyd are given the honor to deliver the billion dollar invention to the KEN conference and deliver the cell phone and Fraida's letter to Penny. The Pinchelow housekeeper, Travis Lippincott accompanies Harry and Lloyd to El Paso, but little do the duo know that Adele Pinchelow and Travis are attempting to kill them so they can take the billion dollar box. On the way to El Paso, Lloyd along with Harry annoy Travis with a farting game known as "He Who Smelt It" along with several other of their shenanigans. At a gas station, Lloyd has a sexual fantasy about Penny as he is attracted to her. At the end of the dream, Lloyd is imagining that he is licking Penny's breasts, but he wakes up and realizes that he is actually licking the front of somebody's truck. To get even with Harry and Lloyd, Travis makes up a game where you put a funnel at the front of your trousers, balance a peanut on your nose and drop the peanut in the funnel called "Funnel Nuts". As Harry and Lloyd play each other, Travis pours cold drinks down their funnels. Harry and Lloyd get annoyed with Travis and decide to get even with him. They stop at a Motel that night and the duo play a dangerous prank on Travis: setting off fireworks in his room as he is sleeping. He becomes furious with Harry and Lloyd and decides to kill them first thing the next morning. Travis deafens the duo by setting a firecracker off in the car. Harry and Lloyd get out of the car struggling to hear what is going on. They are in the perfect position for Travis to kill them only for a train to collide into the hearse and kill Travis which Harry and Lloyd do not see. Lloyd gets his hearing back and notices that Travis and their hearse are gone making him think that Travis ditched them. Lloyd tells Harry about the situation, but he cannot hear him. Lloyd decides to get Harry some hearing aids. Lloyd and Harry get into a nursing home and Lloyd hatches a plan to get Harry's hearing back. He attempts to steal an elderly lady's hearing aids. The TV Series Personality Lloyd is a hopelessly stupid person with an extremely low intelligence. He sometimes shows quite a cruel, sneaky and vengeful streak, like when he sold a dead parakeet to Billy and when he spiked Harry's drink with laxative. There were also times when he showed some intelligence, for instance when he tricked Sea Bass using a technique he saw in a movie, albeit not remembering that the characters in that film got their throats slit. Lloyd, though not exactly intentional given his stupidity and ignorance of social norms, can be extremely rude and insensitive at times. Lloyd overestimates himself immensely. In his dream sequences, He believes himself extremely charming and romantic, Though in reality his antics in the dreams would never be socially acceptable in real life. He also believed himself greatly skilled in martial arts. His extreme stupidity was evident in High school where he believed Benjamin Franklin was the pilgrim who used penicillin to kill Godzilla and thought the only thing George Washington ever did was invent money. Lloyd also has a pretty shallow idea of Women. As when Harry said he was going to set him up with a woman his own age, Lloyd said "My Age? Gross!" He is also pathetically ignorant of most facts of life as he believed simply man handling a woman would get her pregnant with no clue How babies are made well into his mid 40's. His idiocy has also made it impossible for him to maintain ANY form of Employment. He is also unable to read. For example, after finding Mary Swanson in the newspaper, he could not even read out the simplest words. Relationships Because of his constant stupidity, obnoxious immaturity and miserably inept social skills, it is virtually impossible for Lloyd to fit in with any other human being. Lloyd's only friend in the world is Harry Dunne. Lloyd is best friends & roommates with Harry Dunne, having known each other since High School. He loved Mary Swanson from first meeting her, but Mary did not return this love as she was already married. People who do know Lloyd basically despise both Him and Harry. QuotesCategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Comedy CharactersCategory:Heroes "Hey! Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?" "I've had it with this dump! We've got no food, we've got no jobs, OUR PETS HEADS ARE FALLING OFF!!!" "You mean not good like one out of a hundred?" "The motorcycle accident? I thought he pulled through. The obituary said he was survived by his parents." "Don't you snap at me! You're lucky I don't punch you right in the face!" "We may have been involved in an alien abduction Harry. Is your butt okay?" "Put the windows up, first one who smells a fart gets a point. If you say who dealt it, double points!" "Oh hey Harry, I just realized something, you're it." "Listen, I can't help my heart. That's right, when I'm your new dad, you're gonna have to do what I say." "By the way, we're even!" "Check Please?" "Holy crap! Did that come from you?" "To my friend Harry, the matchmaker." "We're telling inside jokes are we now? You know what? That's it! We're through!" "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT SISTER!!!" "Our word is our bond, James Bond" "You're kidding, He donated them?! Hi Pee Stain! Hey, sorry you got killed." "The last time I wore shorts like these, I got beat up!" "NOT JUST LIKE THAT YOU'RE NOT!!! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!" "Look, I told you what happened okay, so just drop it!" Age Lloyd is one year younger than Harry, so he would have been born in 1970. In Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd, Lloyd would have been 16 years old as the film's plot takes place in 1986. In Dumb and Dumber, he would have been 24 years old as the film takes place eight years after the events of the prequel. In Dumb and Dumber To, he would have been 44 years old as the film takes place 20 years after the events of Dumb and Dumber. Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:TV Series Characters